Snow Day
by Only By The Night
Summary: One-Shot; COMPLETE. Sorato goodness with a problematic twist. A/N on chapter. R&R appreciated :


**Snow Day**

**By Only By The Night**

**A/N: **

_Hey…So I feel bad. I found the plan to my other fic, 'Mutual Passion', so if there is anyone still wanting chapters for that there may be some as soon as I remember which of two piles of paperwork its in, and I get back into the funk of the story._

_I also have other writing going on which I want to focus on, but all the snow gave me inspiration to write this! There's been a lot of effort in this (not just another fic written in a night) because the snow's gone._

_So this is a one shot, Sorato (because that's all I seem to write for 'Digimon') and fluffy goodness. Nothing particularly rude, maybe a couple of swear words so sorry if there is and you're offended. Some of the plot is taken from real experiences e.g. the random-ass IM conversation is loosely based on ones I have._

_No beta's were harmed in the writing of this fic. No beta's were __used__ in the writing of this fic._

_I'd love to hear what you think, so please feel free to leave me a comment. I promise to read, and hopefully reply to every one if you do : )_

_Thanks for your time, and ENJOY!_

_Only By The Night (Jemma; Bert; whatever you want to call me)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters or anything else you may recognise. The plot, a broken laptop, huge pile of coursework and a headache are all mine though!**_

_**--,--'--**_

**SNOW DAY**

"I should really go to sleep.", I thought silently as I shifted on my bed. I turned my attention back to my laptop screen and resumed my writing. But I knew I wouldn't go to sleep. Not at that moment, at least.

I had gotten into a bad "habit" as some may describe it. I wouldn't sleep properly. I would stay up to ridiculous hours, and rise early in the morning. I would do this to avoid my dreams--well, _dream_. I had no idea what spurred this dream on, but going through it made my days harder than if I did not sleep and were abnormally tired.

At first I had become tired. _Very_ tired. My days would blur together. I could go from getting prepared to go to school, to being surrounded by my friends at lunch, and not being able to recall what may have happened in-between.

However, I wasn't stupid. I knew that I needed _some _sleep to get by on. And that's what I decided to do, for one to four hours a day. It wasn't healthy, and the dreams still made some appearances, but its what I did. I had managed to maintain my grades in school, still be the best tennis player on the team-or so my coach claims-and still be me. Seventeen year old daughter and good friend, Sora Takenouchi.

The playlist I had been listening to in my iPod ended and so I listened carefully to see if I could hear any noises coming from the house. I was sure my parents wouldn't take too lightly to my…_routine._

All I could hear was the usual tick of clocks, so my posture relaxed. I stared at the laptop screen, no longer in a mood to write my story and decided to save and close the document. I started another playlist containing my favourite classical pieces. I turned my attention to the clock in the corner of the laptop screen.

_3.13am_

There were two and a quarter hours until I would normally leave my bedroom so came to a conclusion it would be wise to get some sleep. I moved the laptop from my lap and set it to shut down. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I rested my chin on my knees and stared forward, out of the window.

It was still dark out, and I couldn't see very clearly out of the window. I stretched my left arm out to turn off my bedside lamp, not removing my gaze from the window. Now all I could see was the illumination from my laptop screen, and the lights from the city of Odaiba. The sky came alight when my laptop turned off. A fire of a thousand colours burned rapidly, every now and then one sizzling out.

I tilted my head to the right slightly and furrowed my eyebrows. _Ugh…Snow_. I didn't like the snow, although I did love the rain. Snow was cold, and, well…cold. It fooled you with the delicate and pretty snowflakes, but at the end of the day it melted and got into your shoes, giving you soggy socks.

It was falling pretty heavy, which annoyed me all the more. If I were to get snowed in I would have nothing to do. I would start to feel tired and then I would probably fall asleep. And sleep would lead to the dream. And the dream would make me feel like crap…

But also, I would miss my friends.

I was still very close to the digidestined whom I had embarked upon many adventures with in the past. Mimi was still living and loving life in America, and I missed her something tragic. But we vacationed and saw each other a couple times a year. Of all the digidestined, however, I was closest to Taichi and Yamato, much to the envy of every girl in my year.

Taichi was the captain of the soccer team and was still very talented. His face had sharpened slightly, yet his hair remained as big as ever. He was handsome so it was easy to how girls wanted to date and be seen with him. However, Taichi had always been too much of a brother to me for me to ever feel that way about him.

Yamato was the most sought after guy in the school. His band, _The Teenage Wolves_, had become well-known in Odaiba and girls threw themselves at him. This being so, Yamato acted as if he didn't even see them. He never dated anyone, to tell the truth. Yamato was extremely good looking, more so than Taichi. His eyes her a stunning sapphire blue, in a face with a perfectly sharp jaw line, and dishevelled dirty blonde hair.

I'll admit that I had always found Yamato attractive, even when we first properly met in camp, but always refused to say I had a crush on him. Nevertheless, as we got older, and grew closer, and much more handsome in his case, I found myself more and more attracted to Yamato. I'd gotten to know the real him, not the one his image implied. We were on the same wavelength being the only person we'd ever really explain our life troubles with properly.

But no-one knew how deep I had fallen into the abyss.

I don't know that I would have called it love because there was something about admitting it. If I called it love, it would hurt so much more when he wouldn't say it back. Yamato was so out of my league, I don't even think we were playing the same sport!

_This_ is what made sleeping so difficult and uncomfortable. Every night I would dream I was _with_ Yamato. I would toss and turn in my sheets, dreaming situations were Yamato and I were _together_. And in addition to that, the dream never ended well. This alternated from breaking up, to things much worse, and more…permanent.

This took its toll, and knowing that it would never happen in reality made it too painful to bare. It came to a point where if I kept dreaming I knew I wouldn't be able to be around Yamato without getting upset. And I'd rather have Yamato in my life as a friend only, than not at all.

I shook my head in an attempt to remove the thought from my head. I turned onto my side and curled up tightly. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable sleep to wash over me.

_**--,--'--**_

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the heal of my hands. The dream was starting out. We were walking, holding hands, when Yamato stopped, pulling me back and close to him. Our heads were getting closer and closer still, and then the alarm screamed it usual beep-beep-beep.

I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. Outside seemed bright. Too bright for half five in the morning. I quickly got out of bed and my feet met the freezing wood floor. I paced towards the window and leant into the glass. I let out a groan. The snow had settled and was probably a few inches thick.

I let out a sigh and walked to my clothes drawers. I quietly opened the top drawer and retrieved a pair of black bed socks, going to sit in my desk chair to pull them on. I stood up and grabbed my sketch pad and pencil case as I made to leave my room. I grabbed my gown off the back of the door and quietly crept downstairs to the kitchen.

I put enough water in the kettle for two cups of coffee and set it to boil. While I waited I walked to the window to look out. It was still snowing. _Great._ The click from the kettle brought me back to the present and I proceeded to make a large cup of black coffee., like I would most mornings. I sat at the breakfast bar whilst I drank, sketching pictures of whatever came to my head.

Two and a half hours, four cups of coffee and a detailed sketch of Taichi, Yamato and myself later my mother walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early, Sora. Is everything alright?", she asked with concern.

Drat. I had forgotten to go up to my bathroom at 7.30am, like I would normally. "Um…yeah?", I answered, but it came out more like a question, "I woke up a little while ago and couldn't get back to sleep. So I came down here." I lied.

"Oh, okay, sweetheart. Did you see the snow outside?", my mother asked with child-like excitement.

"Yeah. Its pretty heavy. I should probably go shower now." I said, going to give my mother a hug before I retreated back upstairs.

I finished my bathroom necessities and walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around myself. I was about to start getting dressed when there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?", I asked the still closed door.

"Sora, its me. Can I come in?" the voice of my mother flowed through the gaps in the doorframe.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Your school called whilst you were in the shower. The school cannot open because of all the snow, so its been cancelled."

"Oh…okay. Will you still be going to work?"

"I have to. The flowers need watering, and your father's already left for the office. Will you be alright alone all day?"

"I'll be fine." I said with a fake smile. _Great. What can I do to keep me from falling asleep?_

My mother left my bedroom and I slouched my way to the end of the bed. I sat down with an unnecessary sigh and picked up my phone. There were two unread messages. The first was from Hikari, who was expressing her excitement over the snow and how she'd be able to take lots of photographs. The second was from Yamato.

_Snow day : (_

I let out a laugh and replied: _My thoughts exactly!_

I stood up to hang my uniform back in the wardrobe, obviously not needing it, and pulled out a pair of torn-effect skinny fit jeans, and a vertical black and grey stripped hooded sweater. Once I had gotten dressed I ran my hand through my hair, and fell backwards onto my bed. I'm not sure how long I lay there, staring at the ceiling, but I could feel my eyes beginning to droop.

With that, I shot up and jogged down the stairs. "I am going to be drinking a lot of coffee today." I mumbled to myself.

_**--,--'--**_

I was halfway through my second cup of coffee when the programme I was half watching on television came to an end. With a sigh I didn't know I had been holding I glanced at the clock. It was only 9.30am. "I've got to find something to do!", I cried to the empty house. Fuelled with a silent determination not to fall asleep, I trekked upstairs and quickly returned to the sitting room carrying my laptop and my cellular phone.

I opened up the internet program, and booted up the IM service. Some of my tennis friends, and classmates were online, but no-one that I really wanted to get into a conversation with. I changed my online status to 'Away' and I opened up the iTunes programme. I started playing some music with a heavy bass beat in hopes it would keep me alert enough. _It might work…_

I walked back through to the kitchen to prepare some more coffee and to find something breakfast-worthy. I jumped when I heard a loud out of place melody coming from the other room. "Holy crow, I'm glad I wasn't pouring hot water then…Why am I talking to myself?" I debated with myself whilst I finished up in the kitchen.

When I got back to the laptop, I set my coffee cup down on the table and pulled the screen onto my lap. The noise I had heard signified that Yamato had singed online. But his status was busy, and I didn't want to disturb him. I changed my own setting to 'Busy', something I usually would do if I wanted to be online but not wanting to particularly talk.

I shifted my position and moved the laptop to the side, picking up my coffee and taking a slow sip. I turned off the music which was still playing, and sat in silence with my head resting on the back of the sofa seat.

Three musical notes in an increasing pitch caught my attention, and I moved my eyes to the screen of the laptop. The toolbar was flashing indicating a new window. I clicked the tab and a conversation window popped up to the centre of the screen.

**Yamato: **Are you busy?????????

**Yamato: **?????????

**Yamato: **Sorry, Sor. I'm bored :(

**Sora: **Honestly, no. I do that to hide from the people I don't want to talk to. You?

**Yamato: **Nope. Same reason as you. It gives an excuse to not reply to a lot of "fan" emails LOL

**Sora: **Tut, tut, Mr Ishida! Lying to your fans…I'm appalled. Actually appalled.

**Yamato: **You love it really. So are you doing anything today?

**Sora:** No "Aww" "Its not that sad…but its pretty close".

**Yamato:** Roffle!

**Sora:** W…t…h???

**Yamato:** ROFL--Rolling on the floor laughing…

**Sora: **Ooo-kaay…Are you doing anything, except making weird words?

**Yamato: **Nah. My band mates are all still in bed. But I probably should get some of the work I have to do done.

**Sora: **Don't remind me! We were given loads to do…

After a little more playful banter between Yamato and myself--something that was common for us--we parted ways temporarily to focus on some course work. _At least it will keep me occupied._

I was finished by 11am. I screamed into a pillow. "This is ridiculous!" Sleep would be inevitable if I did not do something substantial to distract me from the ever-getting-warmer room that was making me more and more sleepy by the minute.

On that thought, I got the idea to go for a walk. Sure, I didn't like the cold, or the snow, but it would waken me up. I signed off the computer and tidied up the small mess I had made over the past couple hours, then made my way to the apartment door.

I pulled on a pair of black, heelless, knee high boots and my military jacket and made to leave, locking the door behind me.

_**--,--'--**_

I slowly waded through the snowy streets of Odaiba , not looking ahead, rather boring holes into the ground. I walked past the apartment blocks and up to the park. There were very few people on the streets. Mostly business men and women frantically rushing to get to their offices which couldn't close for the day, and children making snowmen, snow angels and…throwing snowballs.

That was my cue to take cover. I quickened my pace and hid under the shelter of a close-by gazebo. I watched with earnest, deciding when it would be safe to go back out. I didn't need to be in the middle of a snow-war. I didn't need snow down my jacket.

I turned around and gasped at what I saw. There was a blonde figure that I recognised sitting on one of the benches, smiling. He was holding hands with a girl that I hadn't seen him like this with before. I was…shocked to say the least. He turned his head.

"Sora? Is that you?"

I smiled back, "Yeah. Hello, Takeru. Kari?"

"Hello, Sora.", her small voice replied.

"So…how long have you been_ to-geth-er?_" I teased.

"Um…a couple of weeks?" Takeru shyly answered.

We got talking about their new-found relationship and by the time we had finished, the snowball fight had ceased. I took the opportunity to give Takeru and Hikari some alone time.

It was around midday when the snow finally started slowing; started falling in random flakes, not blizzard-like clumps. I was still staring down when I walked into something.

Or someone. A pair of strong arms caught me from falling backwards and onto my ass-which would have been embarrassing, to say the least. The hands didn't let go, and panic began to rise up my throat, and fear through my veins. I had still to make eye contact with…_whoever_ had a hold of me.

"--Iwasn'tlookingwhereIwasgoingand-"

"Sora, sheesh. Calm down, and repeat that for me?"

I slowly looked up and my eyes first me a glorious crooked grin which caused my heart to stutter. I knew that smile. I knew that smile _well._ I was afraid to look up and meet the eyes which haunted my sleep, but there they were. All sapphire and sparkles. Dazzling as usual.

My reply to him was a series of mumbled, incoherent syllables. He laughed. I glared playfully.

I eventually managed to get out a shy, "Thank you." However, when he winked,yes, _winked_ at me, I was sure my heart stopped beating temporarily, followed by the rapid drumming I was sure he, if not everyone within a metre radius, could hear.

We walked around the park together, arm in arm. Yamato said it was for my safety, and I wasn't about to complain.

We had walked a couple laps of the park without having realised it and I was starting to shiver. All the walking was taking its toll, too, and I was beginning to feel a little more tired than I was.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure. Lets go." I replied with a smile.

_**--,--'--**_

We walked up to the coffee-shop door and I stared at him incredulously as he held it open for me. He signalled for me to walk through with his arm, so I did, still trying to get over the shock of such an old fashioned gesture.

We walked up to the short line together, making small talk until we were to make our order. I told the barista what drink I wanted and was about to take some money out of my pocket when I saw Yamato paying the woman, and receiving change. He looked at me as if I were stupid, and ushered me towards the end counter where we were to collect our drinks.

Once we were sat at a small table, I wrapped my hands around my cup, warming myself up. I let out a soft sigh, not aware that Yamato might have been able to hear. When I looked up he was staring back at me with a small crease between his eyebrows.

I raised my right hand and eased the crease from his brow. He flinched slightly under my touch, probably because of the temperature of my hands. When I dropped my hand and laid it flat on the table, I huffed childishly.

"Now that isn't going to do. What are you thinking about that is making your brow crease?"

With a surprisingly weak, and somewhat pained, voice he replied: "You look really tired, Sor."

Yamato knew that I didn't sleep, but not the reasoning why. Well, not the _honest_ reason why. I told him I had re-occurring night terrors, which was sort of true. I had to tell him something though, because we always confided in each other, and I hated keeping something so substantial from him. But he also knew I didn't _like_ talking about it.

"Oh…um, yeah. I've been sleeping through my alarms, so I've been sleeping less, but its fine-"

"Sora…Sora, look at me.", he placed his hand on mine and squeezed it gently, "I…" He was staring right at me and all I could do was stare back. He looked down at the table.

We didn't mention the subject again.

We finished our coffees and had successfully warmed up. I was trying to find money in my pocket to give Yamato. I pulled out my cellular phone, and iPod and placed them on the table while I was still searching.

"You're music taste is pretty good. Better than Takeru's. Much better than Tai's."

"Hey! Give me that back!" I knew there was music that he probably wouldn't condone.

"No, I don't think I will. And put your money away. This is my treat. I asked you." He stopped talking, and was smiling crookedly at me. _Again with that smile!_

"Yamato Ishida, give me back my iPod this instant!" I said snatching back my music device and putting my things back into my pockets.

I may have spoken too loudly though, because a group of girls on the far side of the coffee shop raised their heads, mouthing the words 'Oh…my…God.' Yamato's face paled.

"Oh…crap. When I say run we…RUN!"

And so Yamato pulled me off the seat, and out of the shop. I barely had time to register what was happening but we were soon outside, running through the snow, laughing as we almost bumped into old people, and cursing when we almost fell. And holding hands the entire time.

We must have been running for at least five minutes when we stopped.

"What was all that about?" I quizzed him.

"I saw Jun and…"

"I understand.", I smiled, poking him in the side playfully. We looked around to see where we were, not having paid much attention when running. As I looked up, large pieces of snow started falling onto my face.

"Ew. Snow…"

"We're about five more minutes from my apartment. Do you want to come up for a while until the snow stops?"

"Yes, please!" I all but shouted ay him. He laughed gently and we started walking towards Yamato's apartment.

He was _still_ holding my hand, and I was sure I could feel currents passing between us. I could feel the electricity as we shared out warmth, or lack of it.

_**--,--'--**_

As we walked into the apartment the sudden warmth washed over us, enveloping us in a stark contrast of temperature. I removed my jacket and shoes, placing them at the door. I walked after Yamato as he led us into the sitting room.

His guitar was sitting out, and there were pieces of sheet music on the coffee table. _Had he been writing music?_

I was going to ask, but I thought better of it. I knew how Yamato did not like people knowing about songs he wrote himself until he told them about them. So I respected that.

Running a hand through his hair, Yamato asked what I wanted to do.

"I…don't know. Movie?" His only answer was his heart-stopping smile.

We watched a movie that was being shown on the television. I hardly watched it, because being in such a warm environment was making me incredibly tired. My head kept falling forward, and I had to keep snapping it back. If Yamato had noticed he was very kind not to mention it. However, I think we were watching some sort of fluffy, holiday movie with a 'Happy Ever After'. Where were the zombies and killer aliens when you needed them?

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I quietly clicked the door shut and leant against it. I slid down the length of the door and sat on the floor. It barely took a minute for me to start crying, and I hated that.

I didn't want to be so emotional about…whatever it was. But I had little control over myself when I was tired to such extremes. After an unknown amount of time I pulled myself off of the floor and over to the sink. I looked in the mirror and saw my red-faced reflection. I splashed cold water over my face to try and tame the red that covered my face. It _half _worked, but my eyes still looked puffy.

I let out a groan and walked towards the bathroom door. When I opened it I gasped and stumbled backwards.

Yamato was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. He had yet to notice I was standing in front of him.

He let out a sigh and looked up. His face a grimace. He looked as if he was in pain, but when he saw me he shot up and pulled me close to him.

We stood there hugging, albeit rather awkwardly, for a minute or so. Yamato took my hand and pulled me back to the sitting area, but we did not sit down.

Yamato gently pushed me backwards until I was half sitting on the top of the sofa. He rested his hands either side of my waist.

"Sora…" His face was a picture of pure agony; his voice was a sound muted and hurt. His whisper rang clear. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I quietly tried to deny.

"You _clicked_ the door shut, slid down it and started crying. Do not try to tell me nothing is wrong."

I stood up straight, reducing the gap between our faces. "Did you follow me?" although my question lacked the anger I wanted it to convey. _What right did he have to follow me?_

"Sora, you made virtually no noise. I know ghosts that make more noise than that! So, please. Tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything!", his voice had raised in volume and passion.

"I can't tell you this!"

"Why not?" The whisper and hurt had returned. His eyes tried to make contact with mine but I dropped my head.

"…" I didn't know what to say. _Could I tell him the truth? __Should__ I? _I didn't have anymore time to ponder, however.

Yamato's hands had moved. They were cupping my face; his touch feather light. "Sora…" He begged.

_I can do this. I need to tell him, or it won't get better. This…wound has been torn open, and it won't heal by itself. I need to be honest. But how? _I didn't have the strength to talk, and from the decibel of Yamato's voice, he didn't either.

His hands slowly lifted my head, and I allowed it. The tears threatened to spill out from my eyes as they gathered up. With a deep intake of breath I stared with all the powers of my being into Yamato's blazing orbs.

I couldn't say how long we stood there, staring into one another's eyes…_searching. _

A solemn tear rolled down my cheek, and Yamato brushed it away with his thumb. I closed my eyes as tear after tear rolled down my cheeks, silently.

I gasped when I felt a warm pressure on my cheek. I couldn't be sure what it was, and with my eyes closed I could call it what I wanted to. The pressure moved sides; to the other cheek and touched all the tears on that side. _Is Yamato kissing me? It feels like it…so maybe I can pretend he is._

His kiss moved around my face. He kissed my eyelids. He kissed the point between my eyebrows. And when Yamato kissed the purple circles below eyes, all the errant thoughts I had been having and the emotions I held clicked together like puzzle pieces. I loved him. I was _in love_ with Yamato. All the time I had been denying it, but it was there. The love I had changed. It _grew_. It _expanded_, and it _transcended_. I could admit it. I _had_ to admit it.

_I love you._

"I love you, too."

_Had I said that out loud?_ My eyes shot open, and they met his. We silently stared at each other. Neither one of us saying anything. I had to take the step.

"Look, Yamato, basically, the dreams I'd been having were about you. About moments like _this_! I couldn't go through them anymore, because it hurt too much for you not to feel the same way. And that they…they never ended well. And I--I _can't_ lose you.", I rushed out.

"What makes you think I wouldn't feel the same way? Sora--I've been crazy about you for years, and I always thought _you_ did not see _me _that way. I only wish you'd told me before."

"Why?" I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Because then I could have done this a lot sooner."

Yamato lowered his head to mine, and when his lips touch my own, the current was back, but tenfold. Our lips moved in perfect tandem; as if they were shaped for each other. There was unspeakable passion in the kiss, and when we went to deepen it, out mouths parted at the same time. Our tongues met and danced together with furious intensity. We reluctantly broke apart for air, and we rested out foreheads against the other's.

Yamato gave a sweet peck on my lips, and took my hand. He took me to the sofa where we lay down, Yamato pulling me into the contours of his body. He held me tight and began to hum a melody in my ear. It sounded like a lullaby, and was beautiful. _Had he wrote it?_ It wasn't like anything else I had heard before.

Before I knew what was happening I began losing conscious thought. I had fallen asleep in Yamato's arms.

I woke up hours later. I was confused and amazed. I had slept without dreaming at all. For the first time in years, I had slept without waking up in a panic or daze.

I woke up in Yamato Ishida's arms.

_Maybe snow days aren't so bad after all. _I thought with a smile playing on my lips.

_**--,--'--**_

**Thank you for reading!**

**\/ \/ \/**


End file.
